amor al naruhina
by milu de inuzuka
Summary: es una historia q aun que sera media corta espero que les guste tanto como a mi escrivir y lo se el resumen es malo pero denle una oportunidad
1. amor en la enfermedad

**Este es mí primer fic espero que les guste:**

**AVISO: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

**CAPITULO 1: 39 grados y una confesión**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era un día de primavera hermoso los pájaros cantaban las flores deslumbraban con sus colores y los arboles estaban llenos de hojas en ese momento caminaba por las calles de konoha una chica de pelo negro-azulado con unos ojos perla dirigiéndose a la casa de Naruto su amado con una sesta llena de comida (en especial ramen recién preparado) esa chica se llamaba hinata y iba a la casa de naruto porque avía estado enfermo y quiso ir para asegurarse que estuviera bien. "espero q a naruto le guste esta comida q prepare solo para el" pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando llego a la casa del rubio: TOC TOC TOC *la hojiperla toca la puerta*

-ya voy-decía un chico rubio medio enfermo mientras se levantaba de su cama*abre la perta*-hola hina que sorpresa q vengas a verme –dijo el ojiazul.

-Ho hola na naruto-dijo hinata tímida como siempre-venia a ver como estabas-

-pues me siento…*se cae desmallado sobre hinata*hinata se puso tan roja como tomate y no se desmallo porque debía llevar a naruto a su cama y así fue cuando lo dejo tomo su temperatura y tenia 39 grados y también avía empezado a sudar frio hinata tomo un trapo lo mojo en agua y se lo puso en la frente entonces naruto empezó a despertar

-hinata ¿que paso? ¿Donde estoy? –Dijo naruto que aun tenia bastante fiebre-

*hinata se arrodillo al lado de su cama y dijo*-no te muevas estas en tu casa y te desmallaste por q tenias muncha fiebre-

-sabes hinata toda esta fiebre me esta dando mucha hambre-dijo el chico rubio-

-supuse q tendrías hambre y te prepare ramen esta en mi canasta-*va a buscar el ramen y se lo lleva a naruto*-aquí esta recién hecho-dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas aun semirojas-

-sabes hina eres la mejor ven y come aquí con migo –dijo el chico rubio invitándola a sentarse-

*hinata acepto pero con las mejillas súper rojas*-mmm esta delicioso-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-no esperaba menos de la mejor chef que conozco-ese comentario ISO q la cara de hinata se pusiera de color de un tomate-hinata te sientes bien- dijo el chico mientras tocaba su frente para ver si tenia fiebre-

-No digo si estoy bien- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para que no notara su rubor –

Luego de terminar de comer hinata fue a la cocina a lavar los platos y cuando volvió vio que naruto estaba dormido entonces se arrodillo junto a el y dijo- si solo pudiera decirte que mi gustas desde que éramos niños naruto-entonces naruto le dijo mientras abría los ojos – ¿entonces por eso actúas tan raro y te pones tan roja cuando yo estoy contigo?

La chica lo miro con asombro porque no se avía dado cuenta de que en realidad el estaba despierto pero acantio con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada para que no notara su rubor entonces naruto le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y la tomo de la barbilla para q lo viera a los ojos y le dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios yo ¡también te amo hinata!...

**Continuara**

**Bueno hay quedo todo el suspenso y que es algo corto pero les agradezco a los que van a leer esto de corazón por darme esta oportunidad 3. El próximo lo subo antes de q llegue l viernes con suerte beso grande y chau chau.**


	2. la sita

**Holis holis perdón por haber tardado es que con las fiestas y todo eso me distraje un poquis como sea nos leemos luego amigos**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOOOoOoOoO**

DINGDON (sonó el timbre)-hinata estas lista-se oyó la vos de un chico rubio detrás de la puerta.

-s si ya voy- dijo la oji perla.

-Suerte hinata-dijeron las tres kunoichis.

*Hinata abre la puerta* h hola naruto-kun

-hinata deme naruto si-dijo el rubio

Si-

Fueron a un restaurante muy elegante, y naruto estaba muy prolijo lo cual era bastante raro en el, ambos se divirtieron mucho y cuando terminaron fueron a una colina donde se veían las estrellas y la luna llena.

-que hermoso cielo-dijo la hojiperla

-pues yo veo algo más hermoso-dijo naruto mirando a hinata a los ojos.

Hinata podía sentir la respiración de naruto y su cara estaba súper roja pero por alguna razón no se desmayo y unieron sus bocas con un tierno beso.

**FIN**

**OOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOooOoOooOoOooOo**

**Perdón por que sea tan corto pero como les dije es mi primer fic y no tengo mucha experiencia espero me perdonen si estuvo muy cortito beso grande y chau chau.**


	3. el beso

**Este es mí primer fic espero que les guste:**

**AVISO: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen**

**CAPITULO 1: 39 grados y una confesión**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era un día de primavera hermoso los pájaros cantaban las flores deslumbraban con sus colores y los arboles estaban llenos de hojas en ese momento caminaba por las calles de konoha una chica de pelo negro-azulado con unos ojos perla dirigiéndose a la casa de Naruto su amado con una sesta llena de comida (en especial ramen recién preparado) esa chica se llamaba hinata y iba a la casa de naruto porque avía estado enfermo y quiso ir para asegurarse que estuviera bien. "espero q a naruto le guste esta comida q prepare solo para el" pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando llego a la casa del rubio: TOC TOC TOC *la hojiperla toca la puerta*

-ya voy-decía un chico rubio medio enfermo mientras se levantaba de su cama*abre la perta*-hola hina que sorpresa q vengas a verme –dijo el ojiazul.

-Ho hola na naruto-dijo hinata tímida como siempre-venia a ver como estabas-

-pues me siento…*se cae desmallado sobre hinata*hinata se puso tan roja como tomate y no se desmallo porque debía llevar a naruto a su cama y así fue cuando lo dejo tomo su temperatura y tenia 39 grados y también avía empezado a sudar frio hinata tomo un trapo lo mojo en agua y se lo puso en la frente entonces naruto empezó a despertar

-hinata ¿que paso? ¿Donde estoy? –Dijo naruto que aun tenia bastante fiebre-

*hinata se arrodillo al lado de su cama y dijo*-no te muevas estas en tu casa y te desmallaste por q tenias muncha fiebre-

-sabes hinata toda esta fiebre me esta dando mucha hambre-dijo el chico rubio-

-supuse q tendrías hambre y te prepare ramen esta en mi canasta-*va a buscar el ramen y se lo lleva a naruto*-aquí esta recién hecho-dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas aun semirojas-

-sabes hina eres la mejor ven y come aquí con migo –dijo el chico rubio invitándola a sentarse-

*hinata acepto pero con las mejillas súper rojas*-mmm esta delicioso-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-no esperaba menos de la mejor chef que conozco-ese comentario ISO q la cara de hinata se pusiera de color de un tomate-hinata te sientes bien- dijo el chico mientras tocaba su frente para ver si tenia fiebre-

-No digo si estoy bien- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para que no notara su rubor –

Luego de terminar de comer hinata fue a la cocina a lavar los platos y cuando volvió vio que naruto estaba dormido entonces se arrodillo junto a el y dijo- si solo pudiera decirte que mi gustas desde que éramos niños naruto-entonces naruto le dijo mientras abría los ojos – ¿entonces por eso actúas tan raro y te pones tan roja cuando yo estoy contigo?

La chica lo miro con asombro porque no se avía dado cuenta de que en realidad el estaba despierto pero acantio con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada para que no notara su rubor entonces naruto le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y la tomo de la barbilla para q lo viera a los ojos y le dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios yo ¡también te amo hinata!...

**Continuara**

**Bueno hay quedo todo el suspenso y que es algo corto pero les agradezco a los que van a leer esto de corazón por darme esta oportunidad 3. El próximo lo subo antes de q llegue l viernes con suerte beso grande y chau chau.**


End file.
